SandxFire: I will Stand By You
Chapter 1 "Firestar! Firestar, HELP ME!" Firestar looked around for the the voice. He didn't know who it was at first, but then relised it was his mate, Sandstorm. "Hold on Sandstorm! I'm Coming!" the ginger tom called back. He raced to find his mate being draged away by twolegs. "FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm yowled, as she faded away. "Sandstorm don't leave me!" the tom cried. Firestar shot up awake. He looked around, glad to see his mate sleeping at his side. It was only a dream. Sandstorm awoke. "Are you ok?" she meowed sleepily. "Fine." he purred, nuzzleing his mate. "That's good, now can we please go back to sleep, Sorrelpaw's assesment is tommorow." she yawned. "Sure thing." Firestar mewed back, cuddleing up with Sandstorm. The next morning Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing a vole. "Firestar?" Sandstorm suddenly asked. "Yes?" Her mate mewed looking worried. "Don't be so worried, I have good news." She purred. "Ok then, what is it?" Firestar asked. She sighed. "Well, I am having kits." "KITS!" Firestar meowed, shocked. Sandstorm looked at him confused. "No...No I did not mean it that way! I am just surprised. I am also REALLY happy! When did you find ou- wait, what about Sorrelpaw?" he suddenly asked. "Her last assesment is today, I know she will pass, and last night. Cinderpelt told me!" she purred. "Well ok then, should I tell the Clan?" he mewed. "If you want, it fine with me." the ginger she-cat meowed. It was that night, after Sorrelpaw became Sorreltail, that Firestar had one more anouncement. "Cats of ThunderClan! Listen up!" Firestar yowled as he jumped up on the HighRock. Sandstorm sat below looking at her brave tom. "What is it? Huh? What more could there be?" all the cats seemed to be saying. "Cats of Thunderclan," the tom continued,"I have wonderful news!" "Then what is it?" Cloudtail meowed impatenly. "Well, it seems to be that we will have a new Queen." the firey tom recalled. All the cats looked surprsied. "Who?" Mousefur rasped. "Sandstorm has been told she is expecting kits, so she will move into the nursery." Firestar meowed happily. After the meeting was over, many cat came to congradulate the leader and his mate. Soon everyone was in their dens but Sandstorm. Soon Graystripe joined her. "Graystripe?" she almost yowled. "Oh, ummm Hi Sandstorm. I need to tell you something." the ThunderClan depudy mewed. "Umm Ok?" She meowed uneasily. "I-I know your with Firestar, but I needed to tell you that... I-I love you." The Gray tom mewed quietly. Sandstorm look shocked, she backed away, running in the leader's den, that she shared with her mate, all the way murmuring "No no please no." Graystripe eyes filled with sorrow, as he walked back to the Warriors den. Chapter 2 As Sandstorm backs out of the clearing into her mates den with out relising, she bumps in to Firestar. "oofff! Oh Sorry I just I wa-" Sandstorm mutterd. "Its fine! What up with you? You look tense." he yawned. Sandstorm shiffed her paws, "Its Graystripe." Firestar looked almarmed, "WHAT? Has something happe-" "NO NO NO! No that," Sandstorm mewed, cutting her mate off, "when I was out there, Graystipe came and told me something." "Well what did he tell you?" the ginger tom asked. Sandstorm looked away, "He told me that he loved me." Firestar stared at her with shock and hurt in his eyes. "Do y-you l-love him b-back?" he shakely asked, looking away. Sandstorm looked back at her mate, using her tail to get him to look at her she meowed, "Of corse not silly! I love you, and NO ONE else." Firestar clamed down, "Ok, good, I will have a little 'chat' with him tommorow. "Alright, I should go to the nursery now." Sandstorm mewed walking out. "No Wait. Sleep here, one more night, you will be in there so long starting tommorow." Firestar called after her. Sandstorm turned around, "Ok, but JUST because I love you." The next day, at sunhigh... "GRAYSTIPE!" the thunderclan leader called. Graystripe rushed over to his friend, "Yes?" "We NEED to talk." Firestar mewed bitterly. "Ummmmm...OK?" Graystipe meowed scared. Out in the forest... "So, what do you need to talk about?" Graystripe asked. "Sandstorm," the flame pelted tom mewed, "Last night she told me that you told her that you love her. STAY AWAY FROM MY SANDSTORM! SHE LOVES ME NOT YOU!" The orange tom turned around and ran. That night... "Firestar?" Sandstorm calls into his dark den. A teary eyed leader turned to face her. "What wrong?" the young queen meows as she nuzzels her mate. "I just lost my best friend!" Firestar cried into Sandstorms pelt. All while Graystipe is sadly listening outside. Category:Fanfiction